A Changed Destiny
by Mugen Sonzai
Summary: Frontier AU . ¿Que pasaria si Koichi entra al ascensor en lugar de Koji? ¿Duskmon Estaria Alli? ¿Lo haria Lobomon? ¿Podra Koichi salvar el Digimundo de la oscuridad, sin saber que el tomo el destino de su gemelo?


Autor Original : Kaito Lune

Traductor : Hakai No Ryoku

Link al fic Original : s/5864042/1/A_Changed_Destiny

Disclaimer : Digimon no es mio ni nunca lo sera ¿Felices?

Hola a Todos, Hoy estoy publicando este fic que recientemente estoy traduciendo, espero que les guste a todos

* * *

Prólogo: la caída de la Luz

Un mundo que se desmoronaba, estaba aferrado a una sola esperanza. Con sus tres gobernantes ya sea recuperándose, secuestrados, o corrompidos, Ophanimon no tuvo más remedio que acudir al mundo de al lado en busca de ayuda. Sus cinco Digispirits se habían dispersado sólo hace unos meses atrás, después de la desaparición de Cherubimon. Un Shamanmon predijo el futuro y les había advertido que los dejaran quietos. Los cinco Digispirits regresarían a sus hogares naturales por sí solos, ya que era la voluntad de los diez guerreros legendarios de volver a casa para mantenerse ocultos. Ellos se darían a conocer junto a los otros cinco Digispirits, pero Cherubimon se los había llevado cuando desapareció. En ese momento, ninguno de los dos ángeles sabía que él los había traicionado.

Ahora, el último de los grandes Ángeles que podía luchar en su contra fue secuestrada dejándola con poco poder. Su cárcel le impedía escapar. Ophanimon había dado su libertad para que Seraphimon pudiera tener una oportunidad para ganar, pero estaba encerrado en un cristal y con las llaves dispersadas. Su única esperanza era que alguien encontrara a los espíritus y que usaran estos como llaves para liberarlo de su sueño.

Recordando el otro mundo que no había sido tocado por el mundo digital en años, concentró su energía para el enviar un llamado de ayuda.

X::::::::::X

El niño de once años tuvo poco tiempo para responder a la llamada.

Koji Minamoto estaba comprando las flores del tercer aniversario de su padre y su madrastra, a pesar de que todavía no le agradaba mucho y todavía odiaba a su padre por olvidarse de su madre, Koji decidió darle a su madrastra, una oportunidad. Justo cuando estaba a punto de pagar por el ramo de flores, una alerta de mensaje nuevo le hizo tomar su teléfono de concha negro de su bolsillo. Leyó el mensaje, diciéndole que tomara el tren en dirección a la estación de Shibuya, pero se dio cuenta de que sólo tenía quince minutos para llegar allí.

"Aquí tienes," dijo el empleado detrás del mostrador dispuesto a entregarle las flores. "Eso va a ser mil yenes*."

Koji le devolvió la mirada por un segundo, para decidir si ir o no , o simplemente ignorar el mensaje. Decidió lo primero, respaldan su opción cuando se disponía a salir del edificio. "¿Puedes por favor, guardar eso?" preguntó. "Voy a estar de vuelta más tarde." Antes de que el empleado pudiera responder, él había salido del edificio, en dirección a la estación de tren designada.

Normalmente, no habría hecho tal precipitada decisión pero había algo en este mensaje. Algo sobre el destino y buscar algo que le faltaba. Algo que no era su sentido común quería que fuera allí. Todos lo que Koji podía pensar era la sensación que si no aceptaba, se perdería algo para siempre

X::::::::::::::::::::::::::X

Ese sábado por la tarde era cálido y soleado. Apenas alguna nube podía verse en el cielo.

Él había estado de camino a casa después de visitar la tumba de su difunta abuela, cuando se dio cuenta de una desenfocada mancha azul en el otro lado de la calle. Koichi Kimura reconoció al niño de inmediato. Sin pensarlo, Koichi corrió por una calle muy transitada y casi fue atropellado. Su corazón latía con fuerza por la experiencia de una cercana muerte, pero siguió corriendo, diciéndole una disculpa rápida al conductor y siguió corriendo tras el muchacho.

Koichi estaba acalorado siguiendo a su objetivo, a pocos metros detrás de él. Él no estaba hecho exactamente para correr sin parar, pero la adrenalina le dio a Koichi suficiente energía para seguir corriendo detrás de su objetivo. _Tengo que decirle hoy,_ pensó para sí mismo. _¿Qué otras oportunidades puedo tener para decirle a mi hermano que yo existo?_ Sólo apenas la semana pasada, Koichi se enteró de que tenía un hermano gemelo. Desde entonces, había sido la sombra del niño. Igual que una avispa con el fuego, se quedó muy cerca, pero nunca tuvo el valor de ir a la luz y se quedó en las sombras.

Hoy, sin embargo, Koichi sentía que hoy sería diferente. Tenía que serlo. Koichi sólo esperaba que no metiera la pata a causa de su timidez y evitar el contacto con Koji. Su abuela solía decir en broma que era más como un conejo que un gallo. Desecho la necesidad de derramar lágrimas por ella para mantener un ojo en su gemelo. Koichi se detuvo por un segundo, para ver a donde lo había seguido "Una estación de tren?" -susurró para sí mismo antes de regresar a la realidad. Koji acababa de comprar un boleto para el tren.

Por desgracia, Koichi no entendió para que había sido elegido. Él comenzó a tratar de entender por qué cuando él puso una mano en la máquina, esta parecía haberse activado por cuenta propia y expulsar un boleto. Koichi no estaba seguro si este era para la misma estación que su hermano, pero de repente tuvo un repentino deseo de tomar boleto e ir al tren. El chico cogió el boleto antes de correr hacia la estación después de comprobar cuál era.

Segundos después, a un muchacho de pelo castaño se acercó a la máquina, sucediendo lo mismo y empezó a revisar los bolsillos. Tras un intento fallido en su búsqueda de dinero, pero algo flojo, el muchacho de pelo castaño inicio a correr en la misma dirección que los dos muchachos

.

X::::::::::::::::::::::X

Koichi casi había sido exprimido tratando de llegar al vagón del tren, donde su hermano estaba pero la multitud, lo había empujado hacia el vagón de la derecha enfrente de ese. Koichi se puso de pie cerca de la parte posterior del vagón y vio a su hermano a través de las ventanas. Mantuvo la cabeza hacia abajo para que su gorra azul de beisbol, le ensombreciera el rostro, Koji Minamoto, llevaba puesto sus habituales pantalones y una camisa de color amarillo debajo de una chaqueta deportiva azul. Su pelo largo se estaba atado en una coleta y su cabeza estaba cubierta por una banana de color azul oscuro y dorado. Estaba mirando por la que estaba al frente de él.

Justo antes de que el tren se fuera, un chico con el pelo castaño y desordenado, con una camisa amarilla, una chaqueta roja de manga corta y unos pantalones marrones, entro corriendo antes de que las puertas se cerraran. El chico de pelo castaño se ajustó la gorra y las gafas antes de tomar su teléfono y murmurar algo. Por un momento, Koichi creía que esos dos eran amigos, pero Koji no respondió por lo que el muchacho decidió de que no había ninguna manera de que los dos muchachos se conocieran entre sí.

Koichi oyó el sonido de los teléfonos de las personas sonar a la vez. Podía oír el mensaje sube al tren de la estación de Shibuya a las seis. Esto hizo que el muchacho de pelo moreno exclamara algo en voz baja, mientras que se agarraba la cabeza. Koichi no podía dejar de reír. Fue algo bastante divertido, incluso cuando Koji le dio al muchacho una mirada de muerte.

X::::::::::::::::::::::X

El tren se había detenido. Koichi estaba a punto de continuar siguiendo a su hermano al salir del tren, pero alguien se había metido en el camino de Koichi. Cuando salió, Koji se había perdido en el mar de gente que había en la estación de tren. Koichi corrió tras él hasta que Koji desapareció. El muchacho se encontraba en los ascensores cercanos a las escaleras, pero no había ningún chico de pelo largo a la vista.

_Tal vez él tomó el ascensor y ya,_ pensó. Apretó el de ir hacia abajo. Sonó la apertura de este y entró al ascensor. Echó un vistazo a los botones y el botón del piso y eligió el botón para la parte más baja. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se iban a cerrar, Koichi sólo tenía unos segundos para moverse hacia a un lado cuando un niño, literalmente, voló a través de las puertas, milésimas de segundos antes que se cerraran y ser cerradas en su pie.

Aterrizó, con la cara plantada en la pared. El niño, Koichi se había dado cuenta que, era el mismo del tren. El chico de pelo castaño se frotó la cara y gimió antes de notar a Koichi, con los ojos muy abiertos y una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro.

El niño hizo una extraña mueca, como si no entendiera por qué el pelinegro estaba pegado a la pared como si no quisiera ser visto. "Oye, ¿tú también recibiste un mensaje?" , preguntó.

Koichi no se había recuperado aún de la sorpresa de verlo volar a través de las puertas del ascensor mientras se cerraban y se mantuvo indiferente.

"Está bien, no eres muy hablador," se dijo a sí mismo antes de mirar todo el compartimiento. De repente, comenzó a acelerar su descenso. Koichi finalmente se separó de la pared y miró por la ventanilla como el ascensor iba más allá del indicador del B2.

"Oh, mi destino me está empezando a morder", se quejó el muchacho. "Primero, fui cerca de ser atropellado por un camión, cerca de perder el tren, casi aplastado, y ahora me voy a morir en un ascensor, Genial simplemente genial."

Koichi comenzó a sentirse incómodo con la racha de suerte del niño. _¿Es realmente tan propenso a los accidentes como yo?_ Pensó preocupado.

Por suerte para los dos, el ascensor no se estrelló, pero una repentina parada en la parte inferior, que casi tiro a Koichi al suelo, dejándolo de rodillas. Las puertas se abrieron y los dos chicos se asomaron hacia la zona más allá de las puertas. Ante ellos, una enorme sala en forma de cúpula, con paredes de cristal, llena de varios túneles con la cola de varios trenes que parecían a punto de salir. Los niños chequearon sus teléfonos celulares y luego subirían a bordo de cualquier tren. Los relojes de cristal oscilaron entre todas las plataformas que indicaba que casi eran las seis.

El muchacho se levantó y miró su teléfono celular. Una voz se oyó viniendo de él, muy parecida a la que había oído en el tren. "Es la Hora", dijo la voz femenina. "¿Qué vas a elegir?"

Los dos miraron a su alrededor, sin saber dónde debían ir. Uno más a la derecha atrapo la atención de Koichi. Corrió a abordarlo. _¿Tal Vez Es Ese?_

X:::::::::::::::X

Takuya Kanbara echó a correr hacia el tren justo en frente de él. Apenas había podido llegar a tiempo para agarrarse y tomar la barandilla de la parte de atrás antes que la plataforma terminara y comenzaron los rieles. Antes de entrar en el túnel, Takuya observo al mismo chico del ascensor.

El niño se sujetó con fuerza a su gorra azul de beisbol para que no saliera volando y alborotara su pelo azul oscuro. Se había puesto una morada camisa de manga larga con un chaleco verde azulado y pantalones color canela. Parecía estar conteniendo la respiración hasta que Takuya lo vio. El muchacho dio un suspiro de alivio y sonrió. Takuya regreso la sonrisa antes que una pared del túnel corto su visión.

Por una fracción de segundo, el muchacho de pelo castaño podría haber jurado que era el mismo chico del tren. _Pero ese chico tenía el pelo más largo y parecía más._ _._ _._ _frío,_ pensó para sí mismo antes de entrar en el compartimiento.

X:::::::::::::::::::::::::::X

Koji no tenía idea de cómo había ido a parar allí. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo acabo dormido. "¿Dónde estoy?", preguntó en voz alta. El área en torno a él parecía condensada de alguna manera, pero no lo fue al mismo tiempo. Debajo de él no parecía haber ningún piso, pero él seguía suspendido en el aire evitando caer. En el área alrededor de él había una extraña niebla mezcla de negro, verde, y morado.

Miró a su alrededor, sin saber lo que le estaba ocurriendo cuando de pronto unas imágenes comenzaron a flotar a través del área vacía. En una de ellas estaba su padre, diciéndole que su madre había muerto cuando él tenía tres años, pero le dijo que no podía visitar su tumba, ya que no tenía ninguna. Ese fue el único recuerdo de su infancia que sobresalía entre todos como un faro en una borrosa tormenta. Esa memoria lo estaba llenando de Ira y Odio.

Luego, otra imagen cruzó por la zona vacía. Fue su madrastra, Satomi, cuando fue presentada por primera vez como un nuevo miembro de la familia. "Trátala a ella como a tu madre," su le padre había insistido.

"Ella no es ni siquiera mi madre", gruñó Koji en voz baja. Una nueva tercera imagen aparece delante de él atormentándolo. Koji se agarró la cabeza con las manos. Una cuarta imagen. Una quinta: no pudo asistir al funeral de su abuela ya que ella vivía en un área diferente.

Frustrado, él gritó, "¿Quién está jugando conmigo?"

De repente, algo comenzó a jalarlo hacia abajo, hasta que estaba en un nuevo lugar. Finalmente, aterrizó en el suelo. Detrás de él, vio un gigantesco globo giratorio que parecía que le faltaba parte de él. El área alrededor de él era completamente negra y llena de niebla.

Dos Oscuras figuras aparecieron en la oscuridad, estaban delante de él. Uno de ellos tenía la forma de una mujer adulta y la otra era del tamaño de un niño de su edad con el pelo corto. Koji parpadeó. "¿Quiénes son?" -preguntó, pero desaparecieron ante el.

"Koji, ¿por qué tienes que quedarte en el pasado?" una voz carente de emoción pregunto, aunque hizo eco en la zona. "Tomoko está muerto. ¿No puedes aceptar eso? Satomi es tu madre."

Koji apretó los dientes y dio la vuelta, gritando, "¡Cállate!" Al darse cuenta de que estaba solo, Koji se hundió hasta las rodillas, agarrándose la cabeza. "¿No se dan cuenta de lo harto que estoy de esto?"

"Yo puedo", dijo un vozarrón detrás de él. Koji sintió que un escalofrió le subía por la espalda. "Tu rabia, tu odio, tu tristeza, tu secreta soledad, puedo sentir todo eso tan denso como la oscuridad en el cielo nublado, tan denso como en tu corazón.".

Koji miro hacia adelante. "La oscuridad?" -preguntó, confundido por lo que significaba lo que la voz le dijo.

"Sí", respondió la voz, como si estuviera complacido por la confusión del chico. "Es exactamente lo que he estado buscando."

Koji dio la vuelta y gritó con enojo: "¿Quién diablos eres tú?" No había nadie detrás de él. En su lugar estaba una estatua de dos pequeñas cabezas de bestias con un ojo en cada hombro y un pie en el centro de su torso. Sus ojos rojos brillaban intensamente, ya que parecía que observaba dentro de los ojos del propio niño. Energía roja color sangre a parecía resonar arriba de él como un infierno en llamas.

"Soy alguien que te entiende. Soy alguien que te quiere hacer libre. Soy alguien que quiere ayudarte a liberar esa oscuridad en tu corazón", respondió la voz. "Toma el Digispírit de la Oscuridad y libera, todo tu odio y ira. Vas a ganar más poder a medida que te pierdes en la oscuridad. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es aceptarlo."

Y eso fue lo último que recordaba Koji antes de despertar.


End file.
